User blog:Helloclaire/About working together...
Guys. Can we please keep the tone a little nicer here? I'm writing this to all of you (mainly LG and TJ) because I'm tired of discussing the same things all over again and I'm slightly annoyed about what's happening when I sleep. LG: Your work on the categories is much appreciated, but, please, would you mind announcing whatever it is you're planning to do? You are well aware that TJ loves to work on the wiki and he's often faster than you can say ironic facial hair, so for the sake of doing your work just say a word and we're all on the same page. Having said that, I think it's time we put our currently floating rules and guidelines in writing so that everybody can refer to them and we finally get a standard set of policies for this wiki. Perhaps you can put the categories aside for a day and work on the MOS. JH mentioned the other day that he also has some guidelines to contribute. ---- TJ: As mentioned by other people, you're doing a great job writing summaries and adding content, please keep doing that. At the same time, pretty please, just knock it off a little with changing pictures and reverting the work of others. It's okay to be persistent but all in a fair way. Currently locked pages are locked for a reason and once we are done with restructuring they will be open again for public editing. What you said about the tone on messages boards may be right but you have to understand that your behaviour is not really making nice words come easy. We have reminded you several times to stop reverting and changing pages all the time and yet you can't stop it. If you'd put more effort into working together as a community we won't have to be that harsh with you. ---- About badge hunting: guys, I understand that the badges are fantastic and we all want to have as many Bears, Carters, and Reeses as possible but I can't shake the feeling that many recent edits are just for the sake of getting a badge. Mainly, do we really need countless categories for the same topic? Season 3, Season 3 Episodes, Season 3 Cast and Crew, Season 3 Cast and so on. In the end, they will all contain the same pages and we don't have that many pages per category anyway so I don't see a real need for adding them that detailed in the first place. So where does this leave us? 1. Announce big projects. Describe them in a blog entry or in your sandbox and let everybody know. 2. Respect the work of others here. Do not make major changes without discussing it first. We all have our specialities here and different jobs we're handling. I suggest that if possible, try not to intrude. 3. No obvious badge hunting. Disabling them is a click away. They are fun to have but we could all just put a badge picture on our profile and get back to making useful edits. I'd appreciate it if we could use this entry for a group discussion. We're a small group of regular editors here and it shouldn't be too hard to work together instead of against each other. Leave your comments here. Thank you for reading. Category:Blog posts